


Young Masturbates

by ScarletLetters



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bedroom Sex, Blindfolds, Demon Sex, Face Slapping, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Puberty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, SebaCiel - Freeform, Seduction, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLetters/pseuds/ScarletLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian deals with Ciel being caught in the act after being a puberty-ridden grump with him. Demon's can only be pushed so far.<br/>*Just a short lemon, enjoy c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Masturbates

“Young Master, it’s time to wake up.”  


Ciel barely heard the call from his butler from beneath his cocoon of feather duvets. He rustled under the covers into a more comfortable position and pretended he didn’t hear.  


“Young Master, I know you heard me; time to get up,” Sebastian grumbled, and from beneath the blankets Ciel could tell that he had opened the drapes, letting the painfully bright sun bore into his room.  


The young earl simply grumbled and threw back the covers, blinding himself for a few seconds. He slapped his hands over his face to block the light and threw his legs over the side of the huge, comfortable, warm bed.  


He heard Sebastian’s barely audible footsteps approach, and chose to block out his reiteration of his days schedule.  


He memorized it before bed most of the time, going over it in his head a hundred times while he was lying there, sleepless. Sometimes he would even sit on his wide windowsill and gaze up at the moon, pondering, reminiscing. Mostly about nothing, the mismatched hedges Bertholdt had trimmed; a piece of broken dishware he needed to remember to replace soon; how his clothes itched him the previous day, nonsense drabble.  


And it never seemed to end, this pointless stream of information broadcasting itself loudly throughout his brain in the midnight hours.  


Sebastian poking him in the forehead snapped him out of his thoughts.  


He threw his hands down away from his face, no doubt having red marks from holding them there so tightly, and looked at Sebastian with the, ‘What do you want?’ look.  


With a smile, the raven simply held up Ciel’s eye patch in front of him.  


“Young Master, your mind seems elsewhere this morning,” Sebastian stated, placing the eye patch on and tying it gently behind Ciel’s blue hair, running his hand through the boys hair to pull it from the string.  


Ciel slapped his hands away and stood, clad only in his socks and underwear, choosing not to reply.  


Sebastian stood quickly, as the boy standing put rather private parts directly in the demons field of vision. He simply nodded at Ciel’s lack of an answer.  


Ciel held his arms wide and blocked the demon out, why was Sebastian annoying him so much this morning? And why did his entire body ache like he just ran a marathon? And why was he so damn pissed?  


Sebastian dressed the boy swiftly in a dark burgundy suit and high black boots.  


“Hat today, Young Master?” Sebastian asked, holding out a beautiful burgundy top hat with a black silk ribbon and bright white rose sticking from above its rim. The thing no doubt cost a small fortune.  


Ciel walked past him without an answer yet again, swatting his hand and knocking the hat onto the floor. 

*

*

*

Sebastian stood there, twitching in suppressed rage at the damned teenager treating him like a tapestry, the very expensive hat he took so long to have specially made for the boy upside down on the floor.  


With a sigh and a straightening of his tailcoat, he left the hat on the floor and walked loyally behind the Earl.  


“Something troubling you today, Young Master?” Sebastian asked after a few seconds of walking down the ornate hallway, hoping this time he would actually be replied to.  


“Yes, you,” Ciel spat out, walking faster.  


Sebastian just smiled and easily kept pace with the tiny male.  


“Brat,” he whispered under his breath.  


The Earl didn’t wait for Sebastian to open the doors to his dining room, rather he pushed his way through one door and plunked himself down into the closest chair to the door, which happened to be the one adjacent to the foot of the massive breakfast table.  


His breakfast was set up at the head.  


Sebastian sighed again.  


Not bothering to ask the teenager if he would like to move to where his breakfast actually was, he walked briskly to the head of the table and simply grabbed the tablecloth with Ciel’s breakfast on it, and slid it down the table; Sebastian reached the end of the table before it did and caught it as it stopped, positioning it perfectly in front of the lord. Who was sitting with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.  


Smiling lightly at his young lord, Sebastian turned to walk to the kitchen to get the tea, but stopped when he heard a crash behind him.  


He turned to see that Ciel had thrown his tablecloth and breakfast onto the floor, shattering all of the dishes, and was now walking towards the glass door amongst the massive window opposite to the entrance door.  


Before Sebastian could open his mouth Mei-Rin ran into the dining room, took in the scene, looked at Sebastian, blushed crimson, and immediately started cleaning the mess.  


The demon walked around the mess, not acknowledging his fellow servant, and took off after Ciel. He walked through the already open glass door into a small garden, and saw Ciel fondling some of the white roses  


“You must tell me what troubles you, Young Master,” Sebastian said, concern etched into his features. Normally Ciel could be a little bratty, but this was certainly out of the ordinary. 

*

*

*

Ciel simply looked at Sebastian, blue eye half-lidded in the bright sun.  


“Why do you feel the need to try to impress me, dog?” he asked, adding as much venom as he could to the question.  


Sebastian was quiet for a few seconds, no doubt contemplating his answer to avoid further hostility from the smaller male.  


“Impress you my lord? I simply wish to please you by being the most ade-”  


“Shut up! Enough of that! Smiling in self-satisfaction after pulling a smug stunt like the damn tablecloth is not for my pleasure, demon,” Ciel yelled at him, hands in fists at his side. “You’re a slave! You do as I say! You do not have permission to feel pleasure or to be conceited for god sakes!” Ciel screamed, now right in front of the raven, ready to slap him if he said the wrong thing.  


He paused for a moment, staring in slight shock at his master, then his red eyes softened.  


“You’re right of course, Young Master. I apologize for my callousness this morning. What can I do to make up for my mistake and please you?” he asked, bowing low.  


Ciel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  


“Cancel everything for the day. I require a day in bed, I’m sore,” he mumbled, brushing past the demon.  


“Of course, right away, Young Master,” Sebastian said, rising and following the teenager.  


Ciel sped-walked back to his room and shut his door behind him, leaning against it and sliding down to sit on the floor.  


“What is the matter with me today?” he asked himself, resting his head in his hands. He felt like he had literally been running the entire previous night and had no sleep, plus felt like he needed to beat the crap out of everything that spoke.  


He rose, angry and frazzled, and stripped off all of his clothing, throwing it on the ground. He slipped his pants down over his ass and let them fall to the ground, he stopped walking to pull his feet out of them, then launched himself back into bed.  


He rolled over and pulled the covers with him, cocooning himself back into them and slipped into the darkness. 

*

*

*

 _“Seba-! … Sebastian!” Ciel groaned out, bucking his hips into his butlers mouth, who had his lips wrapped around the boys dick and fingers massaging his tight entrance.  
“Ciel,” the raven growled inhumanly, eyes haemorrhaging scarlet in his pleasure. Sebastian ran his tongue up the teenagers length and lingered on the head of his dick, taking him in one go and plunging two long, slender fingers into his entrance._

*

*

*

He awoke with a start, still under the heavy blankets, now drenched in sweat.  


He whipped the covers back and breathed in the cool room air, seeing that the curtains were closed, he knew that Sebastian had been in here.  


“Sebastian,” he mumbled, eyes wide at the vivid dream he had just lived through. He ran his hands through his damp hair, eyes still huge.  


The bluenette felt a pressure beneath his legs and reluctantly reached down to feel a very hard erection. The moment he brushed his hand across it it shot waves of pleasure along his stomach and ass, and he couldn’t help but sink back into the bed and wrap his hand around himself.  


He ran the hand up to the tip and smeared some of the wetness down his length with a shudder. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard behind him, pumping himself slowly.  


Experimentally, he reached a finger in between his cheeks and rubbed it against his entrance, and the pressure nearly made him climax.  


“Sebastian,” he moaned out, imagining the raven between his legs, running his tongue from his entrance all the way to his balls and then swallowing him whole.  


Just as he had his head back in ecstasy, eyes rolled back in his head, moaning Sebastian’s name, with the blankets thrown back and jacking off openly, Sebastian walked in with tea.  


Ciel didn’t even hear the small gasp the demon let out, or the slight tapping of the glasses knocking together as he stumbled a little. 

*

*

*

Sebastian quietly set the tea down on his cart, shut the door, and cleared his throat.  


Ciel’s eyes flashed open and he grasped desperately at the covers to hide himself, face scarlet in embarrassment.  


“Young Master, I believe that I know what you’re experiencing,” Sebastian said, smirking and walking over to the bed. He sat down on the side of it, and smiled wider as the teenager wiggled to the farthest side of the bed from the demon, face still bright red.  


“In our studies we went over puberty yes?” Sebastian asked, watching Ciel from the corner of his eye as he shifted uncomfortably, realization written on his small features. Sebastian turned to him, scarlet bleeding from his iris’ as the grin on his face only grew wider. “What an exciting time, the change from a boy to an adult. Self-exploration, soreness,” he paused and his smile disappeared. “Brattiness.”  


He saw Ciel’s throat jump as he gulped, eyes widening a fraction.  


“You seem to forget, Young Master, that I am still a demon,” he said under his breath, knowing Ciel could hear him. The smile on his face was long gone.  


“What are you going to do, dog? Slap me?” the boy scoffed. “Shut up and get out of my sight,” Ciel spat, recovering quickly at the threat.  


Sebastian just smirked and quickly grabbed the sheet below him, easily tearing four long pieces off and launched himself at Ciel. The teenager barely had time to react before he was pinned to the bed and he was blindfolded, gagged, and bound with the pieces of black silk.  


“I’m out of your sight, as you wished, Young Master,” Sebastian said with a smirk. “Well, I guess since you’re in the midst of maturing, I should address you as simply Master, what do you think, Master?” 

Sebastian laughed out loud when Ciel only thrashed on the bed and screamed into the gag.  


“Oh dear me, I seemed to have muted you effectively, Master, do you wish me to remove the gag? If so, just say the words,” Sebastian grinned, climbing to straddle the younger male when he saw Ciel’s head shake up and down.  


When Ciel realized he wasn’t getting out of this one he started throwing himself around in a panic; freezing again when Sebastian leaned down and exhaled over his ear, running his long tongue over the shell of it.  


“I think you and I both know, Ciel, that you want this,” Sebastian pretty much sang, and he chose to ignore the screams of protest from the youngin below him. Sebastian liked the way Ciel looked all tied up and scared. This way he couldn’t spew bullshit out of his mouth. 

*

*

*

No way this is happening!  


Ciel was trying his damndest to get his ass untied and get away from his crazed demon, screaming himself hoarse into the gag.  


He couldn’t see him but he knew Sebastian was just sitting there, watching the boy squirm, he fumed.  


The boy couldn’t deny it though, his boner was still raging along, and deep down, way deep down, he was glad Sebastian walked in on him.  


He felt like he was going to explode.  


He screamed, “Do something!” into the gag for anyone –including Sebastian- to hear, but as suspected it came out as muffled yells.  


Ciel heard Sebastian groan deep, like a cat ready to attack. He felt the bed move under him and then Sebastian was on him, running his tongue up the younger’s neck and lifting his shirt up to reach his nipples.  


The earl was still throwing himself away from Sebastian, and he cursed inwardly as goosebumps broke out along his skin. Sebastian noticed and laughed at him. He then felt himself being turned onto his back, and knew his dick was standing proudly at attention.  


He bit at one of the Earl’s nipples, and Ciel wanted to die as a strangled moan escaped his throat. He couldn’t help himself.  


It felt so fucking good.  


He arched his back under Sebastian, desperate for more contact, and abandoned himself to the feel of the demon’s tongue on him.  


He heard a throaty laugh and then his pants were being pulled off. He panicked a little at that, moving to cover himself. It unnerved him that he couldn’t see what Sebastian was doing.  


He knew the next second when the demon’s mouth was on his, a tongue licking and biting at his lower lip over the gag. He groaned and kissed back as much as he could, arching his naked body into the huge man hovering above him.  


“You like that, Ciel?” Sebastian laughed; Ciel knew he was getting some perverse pleasure from calling him his real name.  


He refused to answer the question, remaining silent despite his groins’ screaming for attention, he bucked his hips again, helpless.  


He felt Sebastian’s lips at his ear again and whimpered, a pathetic sound, but a shiver ran through Sebastian.  


“I like when you make those noises for me, little one. Please,” he whispered, running his tongue from Ciel’s jawline to his ear. “Continue.”  


And when Sebastian wrapped his huge hand around his proud erection, Ciel made every noise he thought he never would.  


He groaned deep then whimpered like a woman as Sebastian’s expert hand pumped him, and he screamed when he felt something insanely hot run up his length. Then he was encased in it.  


Sebastian was sucking him off.  


He froze.  


Sebastian couldn’t fucking read minds could he?!  


He was vaulted out of his thoughts as Sebastian swirled his tongue around Ciel and ran his teeth lightly up his length, twisting his head on the way up.  


“OH MY _GOD_!” he screamed into the gag, and thankfully, Sebastian tugged it out of his mouth. “Sebastian!” he bucked his hips into his butler’s mouth. “Oh GOD!”  


He was wiggling on the bed like a fish out of water, and Sebastian was no doubt laughing at him. He didn’t care. He was about to come.  


“Sebas-! I’m so clo-”  


That’s when he pulled away.  


“No!” he screamed, lifting his head to look at him and failing. He bucked his hips on the bed, tried to flip over so he could hump the sheets, but Sebastian was holding him there.  


“You don’t get to come until I do, Ciel,” Sebastian whispered as he shoved two fingers into the teens mouth. “Suck.”  


He did, with fervour, trying to hurry it along so they could both come and he didn’t throw himself out the window.  


Sebastian pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a squelch and shifted on the bed.  


Then pushed them into Ciel’s ass.  


He screamed and bucked, at first from the pain, then Sebastian twisted his fingers like the perverted expert he probably was, and Ciel saw spots behind his blindfold.  


“There! Please there! Oh please! Sebastian,” he moaned, pushing down on Sebastian’s fingers as the demon chuckled. He felt his hands being untied and his left one was pulled so that he grabbed-  


Oh god.  


Sebastian’s dick was massive. He could hardly fit his small hand around the whole girth. He pumped it nonetheless, feeling the thickness and veiny, hot, slick, wonderful.  


His thoughts melted into a puddle as Sebastian added another finger, and Sebastian moaned deep and loud. The Earl twitched with want at the sound.  


Ciel found himself pulling Sebastian on top of him by the dick; he complied quickly.  


The demon aligned himself with Ciel’s hole, and pushed in without warning, breathing like a dog.  


He was being split in half. His mouth opened for a scream but nothing came out. His hands were pulled and bound above his head again. Tears ran down his face. Sebastian panted heavily above him and pulled back out.  


This time Ciel did scream, but Sebastian put his huge hand over his mouth, muffling it.  


The second time he pushed in, he hit that magical spot, and spots swam before his eyes. He swore he passed out for a second there. Then he was pushing back as Sebastian hit that spot again, and again, and again.  


He screamed into Sebastian’s hand again, pushing down onto his huge dick and arching his back towards the demon.  


He had an insane desire then.  


Fuck it.  


“Sebastian- ah! Cho-! Choke me!” he spit out around the demons hand, and he heard the inhuman gasp and stutter in thrusts as a shudder passed through Sebastian.  


His huge hand wrapped around his throat, Ciel almost passed out again from pleasure. He tightened his grip enough to cut off air flow more than a little, and the Earl was a mess.  


He bucked into Sebastian, who grabbed Ciel’s dick with his other hand and started pumping erratically into the smaller teen.  


“Oh god!” Ciel gasped out, feeling himself close.  


Sebastian jerked again and he heard him exhale a huge amount of air as he pushed as far into Ciel as he could. He must be close. Ciel let himself go.  


It was like letting the floodwaters out; he came instantly, the thought of Sebastian’s seed in his ass too erotic to deal with.  


He jerked hard, the force of his orgasm making him sob, twitching as it tore through him, burning his insides and making him gasp and flex.  


Sebastian cursed above him, slamming into him with enough force to bruise.  


He felt his own seed splash onto his stomach, then felt Sebastian’s dick throb as he came inside Ciel, swearing constantly, and not all in English.  


The demon finished and chuckled, then pulled out. Ciel squirmed, it felt wet down there.  


Sebastian pulled the blindfold off, and Ciel was blinking at him for a moment as he came into focus. He looked immaculate, hair perfect, shirt on. The only thing out of place was his huge dick sagging out of his trousers.  


Ciel knew he looked like a mess. He was a mess. What the fuck just happened?  


He knew his face relayed his thoughts, because Sebastian just smiled smugly.  


“Seduction and puberty, my dear Ciel,” he chuckled.  


Ciel slapped him.


End file.
